Sudo Maasa
|image = Maasa2015.jpg |caption = Sudo Maasa, April 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 166cmWhen Sudo measured her height in April 2006, she was 170cm. After re-measuring her height in March 2011, she found out she was actually 166cm. |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2002-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-2015) J.P. ROOM (2015-) |label = Up-Front Works PICCOLO TOWN |generation = 1st Generation |acts = Berryz Koubou, Hello! Project Kids, 4KIDS, ZYX-α, Cat's♥Eye 7, H.P. All Stars, Mobekimasu |blog = }} Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻; Sudō Maasa) is a Japanese pop singer, idol and actress managed by J.P. Room. She is a former member of Berryz Koubou and Hello! Project. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Sudo Maasa was born on July 3, 1992 in Tokyo, Japan. 2002–2004 On June 30, 2002, Sudo Maasa joined Hello! Project as one of the fifteen Hello! Project Kids.Hello! Morning. Broadcast Date: 2002-06-30. She made her debut as one of the 4KIDS in the Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! film as well as on Minimoni's 6th single. In 2004, Sudo was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou.Tsunku. "『Berryz工房』（ベリーズこうぼう）誕生について" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2003-01-15. Sudo was a member of Little Gatas and Mix Gatas until she was added to Gatas Brilhantes H.P. in 2007. 2009 In 2009, Sudo was assigned to be a part of the new shuffle group ZYX-α along with Niigaki Risa, Kusumi Koharu, Umeda Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Wada Ayaka, and Ogawa Saki. Sudo, along with four other members of ℃-ute and Berryz Koubou left the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. The members left of their own violition due to feeling that they could not perform as high level players due to their level of ability. 2010 Sudo was the lead role of the live action movie adaptation of the manga "Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata" (Writing Light Novels is Fun) as the character Yabusame Tsurugi (流鏑馬剣). 2012 On May 15, Sudo, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Yasuda Kei performed in a comedy play titled B・B ~bumpy buddy~. On July 25, it was announced that Berryz Koubou's Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako and ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai would be performing in an stage play titled Cat’s Eye based on a manga. The stage play ran from September 22 to September 30. 2013 On July 3, Sudo celebrated her 21st birthday. The special event was called Sudo Maasa Birthday Event ~21sai no Watashi~. The event featured two performances in Tokyo. 2014 On July 8, Sudo celebrated her 22nd birthday. The special event was called [[Berryz Koubou Birthday Event 2014 ''Sudo Maasa,Kumai Yurina & Natsuyaki Miyabi|Berryz Kobo ~Sudo Maasa Birthday Event 2014~]]'' , the event featured two performances in Tokyo. On Hello Project Station, September 17th, Sudo announced to the passing members of Engeki Joshibu Auditions that she would be appointed playing manager of Engeki Joshibu. 2015 On December 25, 2014, Sudo was confirmed to lead the play Week End Survivor with Hello!Project Kenshuusei in 2015, her first act leading Engeki Joshibu. The play ran from March 26th to April 5th at the Big Tree Theater. July 4th, Sudo celebrated her birthday at her first M-Line event "Sudo Maasa Birthday Event". Three shows were featured throughout the day. Agust 5th-August 8th Sudo is confirmed to perform in the Tambourine stage-play Kizame, Gaga Hada Ni-Kun no Ibuki o. October 8-October 18, Sudo will participate in a remake of the Berryz Kobou stage play Thank You Very Berry, ''alongside Hello!Project group Tsubaki Factory.'' December, Sudo is set to play Tsumiki Mikan in Super Danganronpa ~Sayonara Zetsubou Gakuen~ THE STAGE.''http://cornflakes.jp/dangan/2015/cast/ Personal Life Family= She has an older brother and a younger sister. Sudo has three pet dogs named Candy, Ururu and Cross. She also has a pet rabbit named Taremi. |-|Education= When Sudo joined Hello! Project Kids, she was a fourth year elementary school student. She graduated from high school in March 2011. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Sudo Maasa: *'Maasa''' (まあさ): Official nickname, given her since joining Berryz Koubou. Used by members and fans. *'Maa' (まぁ): Second official nickname, given her since joining Berryz Koubou. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name': Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻) *'Birthdate': *'Nickname': Maasa (まあさ), Maa (まぁ), Maasan (まぁさん), Mama (ママ), Suu-chan (すぅちゃん), Maa-chan (まぁちゃん) *'Blood Type': O *'Birthplace': Itabashi, Tokyo, Japan *'Height': 166cm *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member **2015-03-03: Graduated *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 11 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' 从oﾟーﾟ从 *'Berryz Koubou Color:' Blue *'Cat's♥Eye 7 Color:' Purple *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002–2015) **4KIDS (2002–2003) **Berryz Koubou (2004–2015) **ZYX-α (2009-2015) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-2015) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2009) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite English Word:' "Baseball" *'Favorite Anime:' InuYasha, Meitantei Conan, Shaman King. *'Favorite Manga:' Ao Haru Ride. *'Special Skill:' Being able to sleep with her eyes open. *'Strong Points:' Being a sore loser. *'Weak Points:' Being on her own, pace too much. *'Favorite Subject:' Japanese. *'Favorite Color:' Light Blue, Blue. *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs. *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus). |-|More= ;Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Making cookies, collecting stickers *'Special skill': Drawing charcter art!! *'Strong point': Good at looking after younger kids? *'Weak point': Spacing out. *'Habit': It's gone now *'Favorite color': Blue, red *'Favorite flower': Violet *'Disliked thing to do': Bugs (all) *'Scared of': Bugs *'Favorite movie': Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi *'Favorite book': Ranma 1/2, Candy Candy *'Favorite word': "LOVE" *'Favorite season': Fall. *'Favorite food': Sushi, umeboshi, fish *'Least favorite food': Eggplant *'Favorite song': "Shabondama" by Morning Musume *'Charm point': Eyes *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :3. What are your goals?: ::I like to watch movies and go to the theatre so I'd like to try acting if possible. :4. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::Taking care of my grandchildren. Discography :See also: List:Sudo Maasa Discography Featured In DVDs *2011.02.xx Berryz Days 3 (with Natsuyaki Miyabi & Kumai Yurina) *2012.07.xx Berryz Days 5 ~Subete wa Anata no Tame dakara~ (with Tokunaga Chinami & Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2013.10.26 Berryz Koubou 3EVENTS DVD *2013.12.26 Sudo Maasa Birthday Event ~21sai no Watashi~ *2014.10.27 [[Berryz Koubou Birthday Event 2014 Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina & Natsuyaki Miyabi]] *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (with Tsugunaga Momoko ) *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (with Sugaya Risako ) Photobooks Solo Photobooks #2009.03.11 maasa Digital Photobooks *2009.06.11 maasa *2009.11.02 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Maasa version) *2010.03.05 maasa *2011.04.12 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Maasa version) *2013.10.01 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Maasa version) Concert Photobooks *& 2008.01.27 Maasa Sudo (Hello! Project 2008 Winter) *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Magazines Featured on the cover *2011.05.14 Confetti Vol.078 (with Tanaka Reina and Shimizu Saki) *2012.10.25 Hello! Channel Vol.10 (Back cover) (with Tokunaga Chinami) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (Back cover) (with Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina, & Sugaya Risako) *2013.10.07 Top Yell November issue (with C-ute feauture, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, & Sugaya Risako) Works Movies *2002 Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険！) *2010 Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata (ライトノベルの楽しい書き方; Writing Light Novels is Fun) (as Yabusame Tsurugi) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Shimizu Tomoko) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2012 Juhou 2405 Watashi ga Shinu Wake (呪報2405 ワタシが死ぬ理由) Anime *2009 Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン) (voice of Mido Reika) Theater *2011 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) *2011.06.29~07.03 Taishou Roman Haikara Tantei Aoi Ruby Satsujinjiken (大正浪漫ハイカラ探偵王青いルビー殺人事件) *2011 Sengoku Jieitai *2012.05 B・B~bumpy buddy~ *2012.09.22~30 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2012 Joshi Rakugo (女子落語) *2012 Akasaka Dance Dance Dance (赤坂ダンスダンスダンス) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Violette and Anemone) *2014 Sengoku Jieitai *2015 Week End Survivor *2015 TRIANGLE -Triangle- *2015 Kizame, Gaga Hada Ni-Kun no Ibuki o *2015 Thank You Very Berry (サンク ユー ベリー ベリー) (remake) *2015 Super Dangan Ronpa 2: ~Sayonara Zetsubo Gakuen~ THE STAGE (スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園 THE STAGE) (as'' Tsumiki Mikan'') Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009– Berryz Koubou Beritsuu! (Berryz工房 べりつぅ!) Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Solo Events 1st Event= The event took place on May 21, 2008. Performances *Otoko Tomodachi (男友達) by Morning Musume *Sougen no Hito (草原の人) by Matsuura Aya *Chu! Natsu Party (チュッ！夏パ～ティ) by 3nin Matsuri |-|2nd Event= The event took place on September 11, 2008. Setlist *Aisuru hito no Namae wo Nikki ni (愛する人の名前を日記に) by Berryz Koubou *Bokura no Kagayaki (僕らの輝き) by ℃-ute |-|3rd Event= The event took place on April 27, 2009. Setlist *Munasawagi Scarlet (Guitar - Acoustic Ver.) (胸さわぎスカーレット) by Berryz Koubou |-|4th Event= The event took place on January 19, 2010. Setlist *Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛) by Berryz Koubou *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (愛あらば) by Morning Musume *Omoitattara Kichi Desse! (思い立ったら　吉でっせ!) by Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina *Dakishimete Dakishimete (抱きしめて抱きしめて) by Berryz Koubou *Boogie Train '03 (ブギートレイン'03) by Fujimoto Miki Trivia *She is the first and only Berryz Koubou member confirmed to have a driver's licence. She got the license in June 2014. http://blog-project.net/sudou-maasa/204440 * She owns two Mini Dax dogs (named Candy and Ururu) and a Holland Lop rabbit (named Taremi). * Haga Akane and Fukuda Kanon think that Maasa is the coolest member of Hello! Project. *She was known as 'the Mother of Berryz Koubou,' which got her the nickname 'Mama.' *She was once known for her height when Berryz Koubou was first formed, but she was surpassed in height in 2004 by Kumai Yurina. *Her favorite artirsts are Sakurazuka Yakkun and SUMMERS. *She was known for her "my pace" character and for her cool presence. *Once had a very noticeable lisp, but it has faded as she became older. *She believes that her charm points are her eyes and lips. *In 2008 she said that she was going to read 10 books before the end of that year. *She is good friends with Tokunaga Chinami and Kumai Yurina. *In a recent Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine, she said her favorite Berryz member was Tsugunaga Momoko. *She appears on the PV of Boogie Train '03 along with Tokunaga Chinami, Tsugunaga Momoko, and Umeda Erika. *Sudo is the only Berryz Koubou member (besides Ishimura Maiha) that did not change her member color. *She is very good with kanji. *Hello! Project Kids Audition song: Chu! Natsu Party 3nin Matsuri. *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Japanese Language and her favorite food is bread. *She's the 5th Berryz member to get a Photobook. *Is said to be the most natural girl in Berryz Koubou. *Auditioned in H!P Kids with dyed brown hair. *Can play the guitar (as seen on video). *In Yorosen!, she taught Berryz Koubou how to play ping pong. *Both her and Sato Masaki have used the nickname "Maachan," only spelled differently. Sudo has recently only been called that by Shimizu Saki. *Sudo, alongside Fukumura Mizuki, Mano Erina, and Iikubo Haruna, are fans of the manga Ao Haru Ride. *Sudo is a fan of the anime InuYasha, Detective Conan, Shaman King. *Sudo watched various shounen anime with her brother when she was younger. Titles include The Prince of Tennis, Digimon, Hagane no Renkin Jutsushi, and Yu-Gi-Oh. *Sudo said that she would love to meet voice actor Yamaguchi Kappei. *Her mother was born on February 4th. *She is the only member of Berryz Koubou to be good at waking up in the morning, as the rest of the members said that they're bad at doing so. Sudo commented that she wakes up even before her alarm rings. *Recently she cut her hair after 5 years, cutting off 30cm. *She's the only Berryz Koubou member to keep her member color (blue) in each concert since the very first time she was assigned to that color. *She is considered one of the best actresses in Hello! Project * She has a nephew (born 2012), who is the son of her younger sister. * Her mother's name is Maki.http://youtu.be/qJH1e6ZCxGc * She and Kumai Yurina are known for performing a handshake before live events, where they tap their arms in an "x" then clasp each others hands. They performed this handshake at Berryz Koubou's first Budokan concert and a final time at Berryz Koubou's final concert. * She will be the first member of Hello!Project to perform in both the original and remake of a play. See Also *Gallery:Sudo Maasa *List:Sudo Maasa Discography Featured In *List:Sudou Maasa Concert & Event Appearances Sudo Family Tree References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blog cs:Sudou Maasa es:Sudo Maasa fr:Sudo Maasa it:Sudo Maasa Category:Sudo Maasa Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1992 Births Category:4KIDS Category:ZYX Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Blood Type O Category:2002 Additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:July Births Category:ZYX-a Category:Mix Gatas Category:Little Gatas Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Cat's Eye 7 Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Blue Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Cancer Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:2015 Departures Category:J.P. Room Category:M-Line